


Hole in the Wall

by jadedgalaxies (Emeraldxoxo)



Series: OumaSai Kink Fics [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, It Makes Sense in Context, It sounds like it has more plot than it does trust me, Kokichi is DICE, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Phantom Thief AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Stuck In A Wall Sex, Wall Sex, a little bit of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldxoxo/pseuds/jadedgalaxies
Summary: AU. Detective Shuichi Saihara is in a rather uncomfortable predicament. While hunting down a woman’s stolen jewellery, he awkwardly finds himself stuck in a wall. The Phantom Thief DICE may just have to have his naughty way with him.





	Hole in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me there is very little plot here. It's just porn. Please enjoy <3
> 
>  
> 
> ~~the world always needs more bottom!Saihara, no?~~

This investigation has gone south, fast. It wasn’t even a _hard_ case – he was just looking for a woman’s stolen jewellery – and somehow it all went so wrong. Shuichi had _correctly_ deduced where the jewellery was stashed… he just made the horrible decision to crawl through the moderately sized hole in the wall to reach it.

And now, he’s stuck. Honestly, Shuichi isn’t even sure how it’s possible, since his _shoulders_ made it through the uneven hole, but after an agonizing fifteen minutes of struggling, he is well and truly stuck.

He sighs, pressing his face against the damp grass in surrender and thanks the stars that this wall is, for the most part, concealed. The overflowing black bag of jewellery is just out of reach, hastily stowed away in a bush and it only infuriates Shuichi more that he can see chunky diamond necklaces dangling from zippers.

For a dramatic moment, he wonders if he’ll die here. It doesn’t last long, the thief will have to come back _sooner_ rather than later, but it makes him reconsider his solo-style, just a bit.

“I knew I’d catch you in my trap, Mr. Detective!”

Shuichi groans. _I should have known_. The Phantom Thief DICE drops from the tree above. Instinctively, Shuichi knows DICE is grinning behind his clown mask.

DICE ignores the jewellery, saunters over and squats in front of him.

“That’s not the real jewellery, isn’t it?” Shuichi says. Despite the lengths he went too so he could find the jewellery, its suspicious location should have set off warning bells in his head.

Some detective he is.

“Nishishi~ nope!” DICE says cheerily as his gloved fingers brush along Shuichi’s jaw. “Are you feeling this sexual tension or is it just me?”

“ _DICE_ …” Shuichi sighs. He feels strangely at ease, even in the presence of a thief who has been a thorn in his side for the entirety of his detective career. And although they have had few hostile interactions, Shuichi knows DICE won’t hurt him.

Even when he’s currently stuck in a wall.

Regardless, no matter how safe he feels, he still needs to get out of here. “I won’t arrest you if you help me.”

DICE tsks. “I didn’t spend countless nights meticulously plotting this to help you out so soon.”

 _I’m going to have to play along with this, aren’t I?_ “What do you want?”

With his signature laugh, DICE completely throws Shuichi for a loop by removing his mask. Shuichi is immediately struck by how attractive he is. But –

“What are you doing? Are you _crazy_? I know what you look like now!” Shuichi exclaims as icy panic shoots through his veins. “Do you know how easily it’ll be for me to catch you now?!”

Both of DICE’s hands cup Shuichi’s cheeks. The worn leather of his gloves is soft against his skin. “I trust you, Saihara-chan.”

This is all too much for Shuichi to process. It won’t take much to find DICE now that he’s seen his face – it’ll be so easy to arrest him. But the longer Shuichi stares into DICE’s calm, amethyst eyes he eventually comes to the startling realization that he doesn’t _want_ to arrest him. Over the years that this game of cat and mouse has gone on, Shuichi has grown to enjoy hunting DICE. He cherishes the moments where he has DICE cornered and DICE will talk his way out of arrest.

And with that realization comes another. Shuichi most definitely could have caught DICE but… he’s been letting him go. Because he enjoys this.

DICE’s eyes soften a touch. Shuichi’s expression must have given him away. “See, Saihara-chan?” Wait is DICE leaning in? “You like me.”

“ _Wha_ –” DICE kisses him. His lips are rough; his tongue tastes like grape Panta and honey. Shuichi’s head spins as finds himself kissing back.

When DICE pulls back, he licks his lips. Shuichi is dazed, a little starry-eyed and yearning for more.

“Let’s play a little game Saihara-chan,” DICE says as he catches one of Shuichi’s wrists to press a kiss against the meat of his palm. “If you can guess my name, I’ll tell you the location of the jewellery.”

“H—How is this a game?”

DICE grins. “You’ll understand in a moment, my beloved Saihara-chan.”

DICE winks, stands and scales the wall Shuichi is trapped in. Shuichi cranes his neck just in time to see DICE disappear over the top.

 _WAIT_ _is he running away?!_ “DICE!”

It is strangely comforting to hear DICE’s laugh float over the wall but his nerves are on edge now that he can’t see him. What kind of game is this?

DICE’s fingers ghost over Shuichi’s hips and _oh_ oh that’s what kind of game this is.

“W… wait! DICE! What, ah!” Shuichi lets out an embarrassing sound when DICE’s hand cups Shuichi’s cock through his pants. He tries to squirm away but he doesn’t budge.

DICE’s hand is warm and firm as he coaxes an erection out of him. Shuichi hides his face in his hands. It feels _good_.

He tries to focus and think amidst the haze of DICE’s ministrations. Name. _How would I know his name? When would I have come across it?_ DICE’s hand slips down the front of his pants to grasp his hardening cock. Shuichi moans. The leather of his glove is soft as DICE rubs his thumb over the head of Shuichi’s cock.

It’s difficult to think straight. The more he tries to sift through years of data and clues in his head while DICE fondles him, the foggier his thoughts become. _C’mon aaahh think!_ DICE slides his pants down where they bunch around his knees.

Shuichi gasps as DICE begins to jerk him off. A chill runs up his spine. His mouth dries. A case file from a few weeks back that had made its way across Shuichi’s desk materializes in his mind. Something about the only suspect had struck him as strange but since it wasn’t his case he didn’t think too much about it. It was just a petty theft crime and the only clue was a tiny piece of a soda label. The suspect, who police questioned, had an airtight alibi so the case was abandoned. The picture of the suspect materializes in his mind.

It _has_ to be him.

“Is your name _aah_ Ono Kouki?” Shuichi grits out through a moan. DICE’s hand stills.

“Bingo! I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me Saihara-chan!” DICE continues to stroke him.

“I – I won,” Shuichi moans, embarrassingly, “so… _nn_ … can you stop now?”

But DICE’s hand doesn’t stop. His laugh is loud. “You don’t have to lie to me~”

The coil building in Shuichi’s groin snaps and he comes in DICE’s hand with a lewd moan. His face is bright red as he bites his sleeve to muffle any other sound that might escape.

Something cold and wet drips onto his lower spine. Despite his best efforts he can’t stop the rather loud “Aaahhh~” that rips from his throat.

“Do you really want me to stop?” DICE says with a husky voice.

Shuichi chews on his lip, shivering as cold lube trickles down the curve of his ass. His legs quiver. DICE doesn’t touch the lube – instead he parts Shuichi’s ass cheeks to guide the lube downwards.

“Y – no…” Shuichi admits.

“Nishishi~ That’s what I thought.”

DICE’s finger teases Shuichi’s hole. He hears DICE’s soft breath hitch when he presses a gloved finger into Shuichi. There wasn’t anything that could have stopped Shuichi’s loud gasp.

With a soft voice, DICE says, “You have to relax, Saihara-chan.” Shuichi curls his fingers into fists as he tries to calm down.

This isn’t his _first_ experience with anal, lord only knows how many times he’s fingered himself to orgasm, but it is his first time with someone else. Nervous butterflies flutter in his stomach. DICE’s finger curls right into Shuichi’s prostate; Shuichi bites down a moan.

The second finger slides in with little resistance. DICE is using a surprising amount of control and delicacy to scissor Shuichi open. His free hand caresses Shuichi’s trembling hips. You might almost mistake them for lovers with how lovingly DICE stretches him.

And honestly, Shuichi is getting impatient.

“ _DICE_ , please,” Shuichi says, just shy of begging, “it doesn’t hurt.”

DICE’s laugh is different from what Shuichi is used to hearing – it’s tender, if not a little mocking. “You’ll thank me for being so thorough.” And with _that_ cryptic message, DICE continues to leisurely stretch him, adding two more fingers to the mix.

It’s incredible. With just DICE’s fingers alone, curling, prodding and massaging his insides, he’s come twice. His cock aches from too many orgasms in a row.

“P—please,” Shuichi tries again, although his tongue is heavy in his mouth. It’s embarrassing how good it feels. Although, it’s more embarrassing how susceptible to pleasure his body is. If it weren’t for the wall supporting him, his legs would have given out long ago. The pressure from the lip of the wall digging into his stomach almost makes this experience _better._

Belatedly, he realizes he’s drooling. He wipes his drool-drenched chin with his already moist sleeve and shudders when he feels DICE’s fingers sliding out of his ass.

“Saihara-chan?” DICE’s hypnotic voice floats over the wall. “Are you okay?”

“Y—yes,” he says shakily. DICE caresses the curve of his ass which pulls a low, reluctant moan from Shuichi. Which he’s sure DICE has heard.

“I wish I could see your face, Saihara-chan,” DICE says, “but the view from this side,” his finger traces the rim of Shuichi’s fluttering hole, “is just as delicious.”

DICE’s teasing finger is making Shuichi’s mind go blank. “DICE…” Shuichi’s voice is quiet, muffled by his hands, and he isn’t even sure DICE _heard_ him until DICE hums a confirmation. “Please, I…”

“Hmm?” DICE’s other fingers trace patterns on the exposed part of his lower back. “What is it you want, Sai-ha-ra-chan?” The _emphasis_ DICE put on pronouncing his name sparks butterflies in his stomach. He wants to reach out and _touch_ DICE, thread his fingers in his hair and hook his legs around his waist. But he can’t. It’s as frustrating as it is arousing.

“I want you, DICE! Please!” his voice comes out louder than he meant but the sensation building in groin is too prominent to ignore.

“Nishishi! If you insist…” There is a long moment as DICE fiddles with the foil wrapping of the condom, where all Shuichi can hear is his own panting. DICE is eerily silent.

The head of DICE’s cock presses against Shuichi’s hole. He tenses. DICE gently rubs his lower back until he can take a shuddery breath and relax enough for DICE to slowly enter him.

Shuichi’s toes curl in his polished shoes. His breath is short as DICE’s cock stretches him open more than his tricky fingers ever could have. He desperately wishes he had something to hold to take his mind off the twinge of pain but with few options available, he settles for curling his fingers into fists. _Oh goddd_ –

DICE’s cock is long and thick – Shuichi doesn’t know how deep DICE will reach inside him for he has zero sense of just how _long_ DICE is – and it reaches a part of him that neither of their fingers ever could have. However, pain slowly, but surely, gives over to pleasure as the deeper DICE goes, the more his cock presses against Shuichi’s prostate.

After what feels like an eternity, DICE’s hips bump against Shuichi’s ass, fully seated in him. A shaky breath escapes Shuichi.

DICE’s hand closes around Shuichi’s aching cock. Shuichi gasps.

“You’re so tight but you greedily opened up around my cock.” DICE’s voice sounds like it is directly in his ear. “Are you a cock-slut, Saihara-chan?” DICE hasn’t moved since he fully sank into him and the delicious fullness isn’t enough anymore.

 _I want more_.

“No! It… it just feels good,” he practically moans. Chasing an orgasm, he rocks his hips back as best he can but with DICE caging his hips in, it doesn’t really do much. “DICE, please…”

“Now you’re begging?” DICE sounds a little incredulous, but also a little star struck. “That’s _pathetic_ , Mr. Detective.”

 _Aaahhh now I’ve gone and done it_ …

But then DICE is laughing, softly, and his voice sounds like it’s in his ear again, “That was a lie, Saihara-chan.”

Without giving Shuichi a chance to understand the deeper meaning of what DICE really meant, he pulls out and thrusts back in. Shuichi lets out a voice (a slightly surprised, pleasured moan) that he has never made before in his _life_ and struggles to muffle these strange moans as DICE measuredly thrusts in him. Shuichi’s toes curl. A tingle runs up his spine. He wants to reach out and thread his fingers in DICE’s hair but as long as he’s stuck in this wall, he’ll have to make do with biting his sleeve.

DICE grips his hips hard enough to bruise. Under normal circumstances, Shuichi would have been concerned about the finger-like bruises that will decorate his hips but at this particular moment, Shuichi wants it bad. He wants DICE to grip harder as makes Shuichi his. Shuichi does his best to rock back so he can match DICE’s steady and hard rhythm.

The curve of DICE’s cock scrapes against Shuichi’s prostate perfectly with each thrust. Shuichi’s moans slip out louder the harder DICE fucks him. It’s dizzying. DICE’s low moans are barely audible through the wall but they’re heady and arousing. DICE’s moans sound so much nicer than Shuichi’s broken, borderline whorish ones.

It’s been such a long time since Shuichi has had sex that it is overwhelmingly good. As his orgasm creeps up on him, DICE’s thrusts slow to a halt.

“Eueh?”

“I wanna see your face, Saihara-chan.” DICE sounds so uncharacteristically serious that Shuichi’s eyes widen.

“But I’m–” Shuichi’s voice fails him when DICE pulls out of him completely. It’s embarrassing that his hole clenches around air.

“Stuck?” DICE says. Suddenly, Shuichi’s head rushes and the world flips around. DICE’s hands, that held Shuichi’s hips so delightfully tight, are _somehow_ magically able to pull him back through the wall. DICE turns Shuichi around in a single fluid movement and presses him into the wall.

His legs quiver something fierce but DICE is there to support him, wedging a knee between his legs. Angry red lines adorn the bared skin on Shuichi’s stomach where the wall had dug into him. It’s the first time Shuichi realized how much shorter DICE was than him. But that thought evaporates when his gaze wanders downwards and DICE’s cock is on full display. Shuichi’s eyes bulge a little. _How on_ earth _did that thing fit inside of me?_ Shuichi had been fully aware of DICE’s size when he was fully seated in him but seeing it added an entirely new element to their sexual escapade. DICE is fucking massive.

“Nishishi, do you like what you see?” DICE’s gloved hands encircle Shuichi’s face. Shuichi only has time to shyly nod before he’s being pulled into a kiss. And _finally_ , Shuichi can loop his arms around DICE’s neck and _touch_ him. DICE’s hands slide down Shuichi’s neck, down his rumbled suit jacket and settle on his tender hips.

As one of his hands move behind him to spread his ass cheeks apart, DICE’s tongue slips into his mouth. It’s intoxicating. Shuichi gets the hint and hooks a long leg around DICE’s slim waist. Someone breaks the kiss first and DICE wipes Shuichi’s saliva off his chin with his sleeve. Shuichi flushes. It’s so much _more_ personal now that he can look into DICE’s pretty eyes.

DICE himself looks rather composed as realigns his cock with Shuichi’s eager hole. The only indication that he is enjoying this as much as Shuichi is the blush on his neck and the slight quiver to his lips. Other than that, his face is the perfect mask. Shuichi gasps when DICE thrusts back into him. His legs give out and the only reason he stays upright is DICE’s weight pressing against him.

DICE is kissing him again. His lips are unyielding as he sucks Shuichi’s tongue into his mouth. Shuichi clutches at DICE’s thin shoulders, crushing the loose fabric of his cape between desperate fingers. Enough strength returns to his legs to hook them both around DICE’s waist.

Having never been fucked against a wall before, Shuichi can confidently say this is his best experience with wall sex. It feels absolutely incredible. DICE’s lips leave his to suckle and kiss Shuichi’s jaw and neck. DICE rips a startled gasp from Shuichi when he wraps a hand around Shuichi’s aching, neglected cock.

The concealed wall that he had been stuck in, however, was not as concealed as Shuichi had thought it was when he looks up and makes eye contact with a wide-eyed stranger. Fear bubbles in Shuichi’s stomach but the stranger quickly ducks away red-faced.

But when DICE’s cock pounds right into Shuichi’s prostate, his eyes roll back into his head and he can’t seem to find it in himself to care anymore. Shuichi’s moans are embarrassingly loud.

“Your moans are so sweet,” DICE murmurs against his neck. He’s a little hard to hear over Shuichi’s aggressive moaning but it makes him feel a little less embarrassed by his loud moans. “You tightened up when you made eye contact that stranger – you’re into voyeurism too?”

Shuichi ignores him and rasps out, “D—DICE… I’m _close_.” DICE smiles against Shuichi’s exposed collarbone. Jerking Shuichi off with a tighter fist brought Shuichi closer to orgasm. When Shuichi’s moans got more frantic, DICE let go of his throbbing cock.

“Cum for me Saihara-chan. I want to see your face when you cum from your ass,” DICE says breathlessly. He speeds up his pace, making sure that each thrust adequately hits Shuichi’s prostate.

He sees stars as his vision blurs. The pleasure is unbelievable and didn’t make sense. There wasn’t a whole lot of prep involved but the pain is microscopic compared to the pleasure wreaking havoc through his body.

Shuichi’s grip on DICE’s shoulder’s is hard as he moans out, “DICE~” Shuichi comes, hard. For a second, everything goes black. He is distinctly aware that DICE is still pounding into him but with Shuichi spasming around his cock, it doesn’t take long before DICE’s hips still against his. DICE bows his head against Shuichi’s shoulder, moaning through clenched teeth.

Shuichi cards his fingers through DICE’s sweaty hair with shaky hands. DICE looks up at him with hazy amethyst eyes. There is a weird thump in Shuichi’s heart as he leans down to kiss him. But then DICE’s leather clad finger is there, pressing itself against Shuichi’s swollen lips.

“Eh?”

“I have to leave you wanting more, Mr. Detective,” DICE says. With a dexterity that almost knocks Shuichi off his feet, DICE sets him down, stuffs himself back into his pants and fits his mask back over his pretty face. And just like that, DICE looks exactly the same as when he arrived, sans the noticeable splatters of Shuichi’s cum on his straight-jacket. He doesn’t bother fixing Shuichi up though, so he hitches his pants up himself. “Until next time, my beloved Saihara-chan.” DICE turns to make his escape.

“Wait!” Shuichi exclaims shakily. “You promised you’d tell me where the jewellery was if I guessed your name!”

That makes DICE pause. He looks over his shoulder and practically radiated disappointment. “Haah? Is that all you had to say to me?” DICE sighs and Shuichi’s heart plummets. It was the first thing he thought of to make DICE stay but it wasn’t really what he meant or cared about. “How boring…”

“No! I just…” Shuichi trails off flushing scarlet. “… didn’t want you to go…” It’s hard to look at DICE but he manages it just in time to see a smile flash under his mask.

“I’ll see you again,” DICE promises. He bows slightly and Shuichi panics.

“But – the jewellery!”

DICE laughs and disappears in a pouf of smoke that bottoms out Shuichi’s stomach.

However, DICE’s sweet voice fills his ears again. “I lied about that being my name, Saihara-chan. It was fake.”

Shuichi whips around. Of _course_ DICE couldn’t have been behind him, the wall was only a few inches away. And of course DICE had been lying when he said that was his name. He had given up that information far too easily. Is he getting a headache? Probably.

The dull ache in his lower back is irritating as he makes his way back to the police station. He tries to think up some excuse for his absence, but he just keeps coming up short. They’d fire him on the spot for knowing just _one_ of the malfeasances he had committed that evening. Honestly, Shuichi isn’t even sure which one they’d be more upset about.

Shuichi is half-way to the station when it dawns on him that if DICE had been lying about his name, what was stopping him from lying about the location of the jewellery? His heart stops. Feeling like a complete idiot, Shuichi turns heel and runs back to the wall as fast as he can. (His aching ass was really starting to become a hindrance.)

He fumbles with the keyring flashlight attached to his belt and shines it through the hole to confirm his worst fears. The bag of “fake” jewellery was gone and a lone DICE calling card sticks out of the grass. It’s within reach.

 

_Gotcha Saihara-chan! You never cease to surprise me._

_Thanks for letting me keep the jewellery~_

_DICE_ ♥

_P.S.- let me eat your ass out next time it looks delicious_

 

Shuichi experiences all seven stages of grief at once. He tries to crumple the message but ends up pocketing it anyways. The fact that DICE had pulled a fast one on him stung his detective’s pride – the dull ache in his ass and the slight tremor in his body, however, helped him revel in the afterglow of being fucked by DICE. Pun intended.

Fine. They still had a picture of the DICE’s face floating around in that abandoned case folder. If he ran it through facial recognition software, he’d find DICE’s real name in no time. Or at least find _something_ about him. After all, Shuichi wouldn’t want to let DICE’s generous postscript offer go to waste, would he?

…

The next morning, Shuichi wakes up and sees DICE sitting cross-legged at the end of his bed in civilian clothes, grinning at him. While it wasn’t really a surprise that the Phantom Thief DICE had snuck into his house, Shuichi figured he might as well see if DICE was going to uphold his postscript promise.

Luckily for Shuichi, DICE would _never_ lie about eating ass.  

**Author's Note:**

> And thus, my Oumasai kink fics series welcomes another member to the family. To me, the "stuck in a wall" kink would only work with a Phantom Thief and his beloved Detective. ~~(I'm a huge fan of Detective Conan, was that an influence on this? Likely.)~~ I did my best to keep them in character but it's always a challenge to keep the liar in character while all they're doing is fucking. Hopefully I conveyed Kokichi's personality well enough lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed - I have a number of other Oumasai/bottom!Saihara-kink fics in progress that will slowly be added to this series and the bottom!Saihara-worshippers. ~~Did someone say shibari?~~ Anyways, thanks for reading! <3
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://emeraldgalaxies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
